In recent years, the light emitting diode (LED) technology blooms and becomes well developed, and LED features a low power consumption, a long lifespan, a small volume and a quick response, and thus LED lamps have gradually replaced traditional halogen bulbs and become a mainstream market.
In general, the higher power of the LED results in more waste heat produced. However, a high temperature has significant adverse effects on the life and light emitting performance of the LED, and thus the LED lamp with a higher power generally comes with a heat dissipating structure for dissipating heat of high temperature. The heat dissipating structure of a conventional LED lamp usually disperses waste heat from the LED lamp to the outside by convection, wherein a heat dissipating body is attached onto a backlight surface of the LED, and the heat dissipating body is comprised of a plurality of heat dissipating fins, such that the heat dissipating fins with a large heat dissipating area can be used for expediting the dissipation of waste heat produced while the LEDs are emitting light.
In the foregoing structure, although the heat dissipating area of the heat dissipating body can expedite the removal of the waste heat produced by the LEDs, yet the air flow speed of a natural convection is relatively slow, so that the heat dissipation process may still cause a heat aggregation easily, and the overall temperature of the LED lamp is relatively high, and thus affecting the using life and the light emitting efficiency of the LEDs.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible design to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art effectively.